


The Beginning of Something Wonderful

by SterekandMcDannoShipr



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Family, Friends to Lovers, Homophobic Language, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 02:41:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 20,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4589988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterekandMcDannoShipr/pseuds/SterekandMcDannoShipr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ficlets starting from S04E19 when Danny and Steve say I love you after the bomb. *SLASH*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Secrets

**Secrets**

They'd been trapped in a blown up building for hours following a tip from a guy they'd put away. So per usual Danny was complaining about not checking out the tip before running in head first. Steve would never admit it but most of the time Danny was right.  He did tend to rush into some things, a lot of things without thinking.

Danny was having a particularly hard time with their situation.  Not only was he hurt, a piece of rebar had found its way into his abdomen, he was also extremely claustrophobic.

Steve had realized a few things about himself the last few months.  He was in love with a man: his partner, his best friend. Danny "Danno" Williams.  Once he admitted this to himself he went to Catherine and talked to her. She had been extremely supportive and encouraged him to tell Danny how he felt.

That was a little over a month ago and they still hadn't had that talk.  Steve was afraid of how Danny would react and Danny had met someone that he really liked.  All he wanted was for his best friend to be happy even if it wasn't with him.

That very morning Danny's daughter had caught his new...whatever she was, in his kitchen.  As he was telling Steve about it they got into an argument and Steve accused Danny of never being happy.  Of always finding an excuse or problem in his relationships.

While they were waiting to be rescued Danny admitted that Steve was right.  He'd been a worrier since he was a child. If his parents went out and were even 15 minutes late he worried, obsessed that they had died.  Even admitted that on his wedding day to Rachel he could imagine a not so distant future where she served him with divorce papers.

Steve found this bit of news more than a little sad. He'd never known Danny was so afraid of losing people. "That's not good buddy. It's not healthy."

"The only sustained happiness in my life is Grace and you." Danny would blame blood loss on his over share.  "One day she's going to be 18 and then run off and get married."  He spared a glance at Steve."  And who knows, if you and Cath can stop saving the world long enough, maybe it could happen for you."

Steve couldn't believe what he was hearing, wasn't even sure if Danny knew what he was doing.  "Not gonna happen for me and Cath."

"Of course it will. You guys are solid."  It pained him to say it but all he wanted was for Steve to be happy.

Steve hadn't told anyone yet.  It wasn't as big of a deal as they would all make it.  "We uhh...we...broke up."

Danny had never expected that. "What?  Why?  When?  And why didn't you tell me, us, the team?"

He sighed, realizing that he couldn't run from this anymore. "About a month ago." He clenched his fists as he said.  "It's not that big of a deal.  We're still friends."

Danny noticed he'd only answered one question. "You still haven't said why."

This was going to be the real blow. "I umm..." He let it roll around in his head, how he was going to say it. "There's someone else."  He could see Danny getting angry.  "I love...someone else."  He almost wanted to laugh at the confused look.

"You're not the kind of guy that like cheats." He frowned. "And you're on call practically 24/7. How did you meet someone else and we didn't know?"  That question was more to himself than Steve.

Now his nerves were getting the best of him. _"Jesus Christ."_  He grumbled. _"You're not going to make this easy are you?"_

Danny was more than slightly offended.  " _You're mad at me?  I'm being difficult?  We're partners Steve.  I thought best friends.  And I can't be upset because not only did you not tell me you broke up with your girlfriend but that it was because you love someone else.  You have lost your mind. "_

Steve just snapped and yelled. "It's you, you dumb ass!  I didn't say anything because it's you!" He realized he was yelling and that Danny was staring at him with his mouth open.  "I didn't...tell you because…I didn't know what to say."

He sat down hard and sighed heavily.  At least it was out there and he felt better.  Anything else that would've been said was interrupted by Steve's phone ringing.  It was their team letting them know the game plan to get them out.

Neither Danny nor Steve spoke another word until they were top side.  Danny was surprised to see Grace and Amber waiting.

Steve introduced himself and then hugged Grace. "Take care of Danno. You know how stubborn he is."

When he turned to walk away Danny called out to him then hobbled over to where he'd stopped. "You umm...you know that thing you said back there?"  He was met with a raised eyebrow. "I…I feel...feel the same way."

A ghost of a smile played on Steve's lips.  "Ok." He nodded.  "Go get looked at, we'll talk later."

 


	2. Just A Fool

__

Danny got a few days off for his injury. He had a long talk with Amber, then Grace.  Amber was confused and only slightly understanding. She assumed Danny was still in love with Rachel and he didn't correct her thinking. It was going to be hard enough to explain to Grace.

He planned a special week long trip for them in Maui, just the two of them. They were relaxing on the beach one night after dinner when he said.  "Hey monkey?"  She looked over with a bright smile and shining eyes.  "Can we talk for a minute?"

She nodded.  "What's up Danno?"

He smiled as he ran a hand over the top of her head. "Umm.  Well, umm I guess first, Amber and won't be seeing each other anymore."

Gracie frowned and furrowed her brow. "Is it because of me?"

"God no sweetie." He scooped her up and sat her in his lap.  "Definitely not.  She's really sweet but Daddy only wants to be friends with her."

"Ok."  She smiles again and nods. "What about Uncle Steve?"

He's confused about her question.  "What about him?"

"You haven't talked to him since we've been here.  Are you guys fighting?"  She asked sadly.

He knew she loved her Uncle Steve. "No monkey.  We're not fighting. We're just uhh….not talking.  Some things were said while we were trapped and we both just need time to process it."  She was way too smart for her own good sometimes.

She bit her lip and looked up at him.  "Danno, do you love Uncle Steve?"

"Of course I do."  He said smiling.  "He's Ohana."

She continued to chew on her lip for a few seconds, he could see another question brewing.  "Danno, do you love Uncle Steve like you used to love Mommy?"

"W..what?"  He choked out.

She looked so scared and nervous.  "Are you mad?"

He shook his head.  "No sweetie but why did you ask that?"

"I heard you talking to Kono the other night.  I'm sorry." She said nervously. "I didn't mean to."

He had in fact talked to Kono the night they arrived.  She somehow knew something was up and Danny knew he could confide in her. "It's ok. You're not in trouble."  He scrubbed his face, he could never lie to Grace.      "I do love your Uncle Steve like I used to love your mom."

"And he loves you back?" Danny nodded. "Then why are we here?  Or why is he at home?"

They had a long talk about the whole thing and she was antsy to get back. Unfortunately Danny would be devastated when they got back. He walked back into the station after his week and a half off and had his heart broken immediately.

Duke and a few other uniforms were standing near the coffee pot talking.  One of the guys Danny didn't recognize but would never forget after that day said.  "Did you guys see the woman McGarrett was with last night?"  They all rumbled in approval. "Didn't take him long to get back on that horse."

Another laughed and said.  "From what I've been hearing it's several."

Danny wanted to throw up right then and there. Probably would have if Duke hadn't seen him. "Hey Danny! Welcome back!  Good to see you."

He walked over and shook everyone's hand. "Thanks.  Good to be back."

He found his way upstairs on auto pilot.  Chin and Kono welcomed him back enthusiastically, wanted to hear about his trip to Maui.  "Steve's going to be late.  Said he had something personal to take care of."  Danny just nodded.  "From what I hear he's back to dating.  Must have had a long night."

Kono frowned and shook her head at Danny as Chin wandered off.  "It's ok Kono. It's not like any promises were made."

She hissed. "No it's not Danny.  You don't do that to ohana."

He was tired already so he made his way to his office. It was well after lunch when Steve arrived and he wasn't alone.  This must be one of the woman everyone was talking about.  Danny couldn't deny she was beautiful, built similar to Catherine.  Must be his thing.  He stayed at his desk when he saw them, buried his face in files that had been piling up.

He didn't know how much time had passed when there was a knock at this door.  Inwardly he frowned because he knew it was Steve.  He looked up and half waved, Steve took that as an invitation and walked in.

"Hey!"  He said in a tone Danny couldn't figure out.  "Why didn't you tell me you were coming back today?"

He couldn't help the biting remark. "Heard you've been busy. Didn't think it'd be a big deal." He wanted to say  _didn't think you'd care_.

Steve didn't miss the biting tone.  "You ok? Ready for this?"

Danny scoffed.  "Great.  Thanks for asking and yes, I'm more than capable."

This wasn't going to be an easy return.  "Look Danno, I'm sorry I didn't call you. I thought…"  He shrugged. "I don't know.  That maybe we both needed a little time."

Danny held back the tears that threatened to spill forth.  "Yeah.  I guess we did."

"We need to talk.  Grab dinner or something but I can't tonight." He looked at his watch. "I'm sorry.  I've got a thing I need to do."

Danny stared passed him coldly at the woman standing outside the door.  "Just go Steve."

He knew something was wrong but he really didn't have time right now.  "See ya Danno."

Steve wasn't around much for the day and it was ok with him.  At the end of the day Chin and Kono came knocking.  "Wanna grab a welcome back drink?"

He smiled and nodded. "Sounds great."  He tidied up his desk then followed the cousins out.

They ended up a few blocks away at Arnold's Beach Bar. A couple of drinks in Kono said.  "Danno, what's going on with you and Steve? He said you guys didn't talk at all while you were gone."

Chin jumped in at the look of discomfort on Danny's face.  "Cuz, leave him alone.  It's none of our business."

"But…"  She tried to argue and Chin glared.  She huffed out.  "Fine."

Kono and Chin were ohana, roughly translated to family but it was really way more.  "It's ok Chin.  I appreciate you guys worrying." He'd already confided in Kono and knew he could tell Chin too. "Back at the building that came down around us…" Chin nodded. "We umm… Some things were said."  He blew out a long breath and took a long drink of his beer. "Steve told me he loves me."  Chin shrugged.  "That he's  _in love_  with me."  Chin didn't seem surprised which surprised him. "And I said it back."

Chin smiled and raised his drink. "It's about time."

Kono nodded in agreement, they clinked drinks and she said.  "But there's a problem."

Chin flinched and looked at Danny with a look of understanding.  "The stories about him out with the women?"  Danny gave a single nod.  "Doesn't mean that it's what you think it is Danny.  You should talk to him."

Little did they know said person was watching them from across the room.  He ordered a beer and slowly made his way to his friends. Their conversation had moved on after Danny said he'd think about it.

Out of nowhere they hear a familiar voice. "Hey!  Mind if I join you?"

Danny opened his mouth to say sure when the brunette from earlier bounced over and wrapped an arm around Steve. Instead Danny chugged the rest of his beer and stood up.  "Do whatever you want, I was just leaving."

He threw down some money, said good night to the cousins and headed for the door. He was walking outside when a hand grabbed his elbow.  "Danno!  Wait."

He jerked his arm loose and turned around.  "I gotta go."

"What the hell is wrong with you?"  Steve practically growled.

Danny just snapped and punched Steve in the mouth.  "Go back to your  _thing_ and leave me the hell alone."

He turned to leave and Steve grabbed him again.  "Hey!  I'm talking to you."

Danny swung again and again. Something in Steve made him fight back and soon they were destroying the place.  Someone had called the police and soon Duke and a few others were breaking them up.

Duke looked between the two and shook his head. "What the hell is wrong with you two?"

Steve never took his off Danny as he wiped the blood from his lip. "Nothing Duke.  Sorry you had to come out."

Danny's glare was equally as scary and he dabbed his nose with a napkin. "Yeah.   _Nothing_ is right.  Sorry Duke."

He, along with everyone else, had been waiting for these two to realize what they had.  "Cuff'em."  Everyone around them looked stunned.  "Did I not say it clearly enough?" The two uniforms cuffed Steve and Danny.  "Put them in the car." When they were escorted away Duke said to Kono and Chin. "If they can't get there themselves then we'll help them." Duke found the smallest cell they had and put them in it.  He watched as they sat for hours completely ignoring each other.  He finally walked back and opened the door. "You're too stubborn for your own damn good.      Get out."

Both men went their separate ways without a word. Steve could've sworn he heard Danny say something like.   _"You have no idea how to love someone."_

 


	3. A Misunderstanding and A Few Firsts

Steve barely slept that night thinking about what had happened between him and Danny.  He thought after the confessions at the bomb sight that things would be different. Danny seemed angry and he had no idea why.

Danny tossed and turned all night, not being able to find sleep. After what was said at the bomb sight he thought things could finally happen with Steve.  He'd come back to find out he was wrong and he felt like an idiot. 

Chin and Kono were the first in the next morning and waited for another explosion.  Danny came in next, said good morning and asked if they had anything.  They were going over files when Steve showed up.

Danny growled when he saw him with two brunettes.   "You've got to be kidding me?"   He walked away, towards his office and Steve grabbed him.  "So you want more?"

Steve grabbed his face and said.  "Yeah.  I do." Then kissed Danny hard.

Danny gave in for a few seconds, getting lost in Steve's lips. He pushed him away. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Steve pulled him in for another kiss and Danny gave in for a little longer before Steve pulled back and said. "I.  Love.  You."

Danny couldn't help the scoff that escaped as he looked at the two women.  "You have a funny way of showing it."

Steve looked to Kaila and Natasha. "Detective Danny Williams, Detective's Kaila Monroe and Natasha Martin. They're with Vice and I've been helping them with a case."

Danny turned a ridiculous shade of red as the women shook hands with him.  "I can see why the Commander can't stop talking about you."

Kono and Chin decided to help their friends out by giving the detectives a tour of the place.  Once they were alone Danny stepped closer and touched his busted lip.  "I'm sorry."

Steve smiled a little and leaned into his touch. "It's ok." He ran his thumb across Danny's. "I'm sorry too."

Danny smiled and leaned into his touch. "It's ok.  I gave as good as I got."  They stared at each other for a few long seconds.

Steve broke the silence. "You know I'm a Neanderthal Danno." They both chuckled.  "For once in my life I don't know what to do."  Danny frowned a little and Steve said. "But I do want to do something.  More than I've ever wanted to do anything." He wrapped his hands around the back of Danny's neck and his thumbs caressed his jaw line. "Just have a little patience with me ok?"

Danny laughed and touched his face. "Are you kidding?  I've been the king of patience since I met you."

They shared a smile and Steve leaned in closer, whispering. _"I'm going to kiss you again."_

Danny pulled him to him and their lips met.  He'd never kissed a man before and found that it wasn't much different than kissing a woman.  Steve's lips were surprisingly soft and warm. His eyes fluttered closed as they wrapped their arms around each other and deepened the kiss.  Danny took a chance and flicked his tongue across Steve's bottom lip. Steve gasped and groaned as he gave Danny access, their tongues lightly brushed against each other's and became the most passionate kiss either had ever had.

A phone ringing broke them up, both smiling as Steve pulled his out of his pocket. "McGarrett." Danny watched his smile fade and his head nod.  "We'll be right there."

They spent two days searching for an escaped convict.  After a few scrapes, scratches and a few too close bullets they finally caught the guy. A celebration at Tropics followed. Steve and Danny sat across from each other smiling and winking.

Chin had taken a fall out of a window with the escapee and had hurt his shoulder.  Steve raised his drink. "Ohana is family but it means so much more.  I never thought I'd have an ohana like this. I love you guys and I'm glad we're together."

Everyone else raised their glasses and said.  "To ohana."

They had a few drinks and dinner before everyone started heading home. Steve and Danny were left and there was electricity. "Wanna come over?"  Steve finally said.

"Yeah."  His partner and best friend said with a smile.

They took Steve's truck back to his place.  Danny had been there a million times over the last four years but he was nervous this time.  He followed Steve into his house, neither saying much.

Steve threw his keys and phone down on the table and turned to his best friend.  "Want a beer?"  Danny nodded and Steve came back a couple of minutes later with two bottles.

"Thank you."  He said as he took it, their fingers brushing as he accepted it.

Steve wasn't used to awkwardness and quiet from the usually opinionated Jersey detective.  "You ok?"  Danny nodded. "Want to watch a game or something?"  Another nod.

Steve didn't know what else to do so he walked over to his sofa and sat down, turning on the TV as he got comfortable.  Danny followed and sat a little closer than he normally would.  Steve found a game and soon they had their own running commentary about it.

Their hands seemed to inch closer and closer together as they watched the game.  Danny thought he'd be really nervous but something in all of this felt right. Not to mention it was Steve for crying out loud.  They'd been through some of the scariest situations, saved each other's lives more than once and carried each other when injured. He knew he had nothing to be afraid of so he made the first move.

Their hands gripped tightly and he could see the smile on Steve's face.  "McGarrett."

Steve turned to look at his partner, his best friend, and the man that he had fallen in love with.  "Everything ok?"  Danny shook his head and Steve's brow furrowed.  "What's wrong?"

Danny leaned in and wrapped his free hand around the back of Steve's neck.  "Too far away." He said as he pressed his lips to Steve's.  The kiss was slow and passionate with tongues slowly battling for dominance, both still figuring out what they liked.

They shared a few more kisses during the game and moved even closer to each other. When it was over Steve said. "Want to stay tonight?"

Danny crashing there wasn't a new thing but this time it would be.  Steve wanted him in  _his_  bed not his guest bed.

Danny's heart was pounding at the thought.  "I would like that."

They were halfway upstairs when Steve stopped and turned to him.  "This is new for both of us Danno."   He cupped his face and kissed him softly. "It doesn't have to be more then you're ready for. "

Danny appreciated Steve's concern. "That goes for you too you know?"

They continued the trek upstairs and walked into Steve's bedroom. Danny had never actually seen this part of his house before and was surprised at the lack of decorations. Steve turned around and smiled, his eyes lighting up the room.

"Umm.  If you need the shower or anything, help yourself."  He actually blushed a little.

Danny found the red hue on Steve's cheeks interesting. "We could umm…we could take one together maybe. You know, if you want?"

Steve cleared the few feet between them and gripped Danny's hips. "I'd like that a lot."

The shower was long, hot and full of exploration.  Both finding they very much liked what the other had to offer. Danny never imagined loving the feel of another man's hand wrapped around his throbbing erection.  Steve shuddered when Danny wrapped his hand around him, having never felt something so amazing.  Deliciously slow strokes and hot slow kisses had both men calling the other's name in a matter of minutes.

Danny was panting heavily as he leaned his head against Steve's chest. "Jesus Navy.  That…was...amazing."

Steve chuckled, equally sated. "Yeah it was Jersey."  He pulled Danny's head up and they kissed languidly. "Ready for bed?" He nodded and Steve opened the shower door.  "After you."  They dried off and fell into his bed, kissing for what seemed like hours before they fell asleep.

 


	4. Home

They'd been together officially for four months now.  Everything was going better than they ever imagined. Steve still constantly put himself unnecessarily in harm's way more than Danny liked.  A charity poker tournament for HPD had come around and they were playing.  Steve was great at many things but apparently poker wasn't one of them and Danny had to loan him money several times throughout the night.

In the middle of one of their games Steve's ex Catherine, received a call and walked outside. Steve followed her with his eyes, seeing she was upset.  Danny watched her as well and when Steve looked to him he nodded.

Excusing himself he walked outside and listened as Catherine pleaded with someone.  When they were disconnected for a second time Steve said.  "What's going on Cath?"

She turned a worried face to her best friend.  "I have to go.  A friend is in trouble."  She proceeded to tell him about the family.  "They need my help." Steve understood, he'd do the same thing. "I need you to get me in touch with Joe.  I'm not in the Navy anymore so I'm going to have to go in through back channels."

Steve didn't hesitate to pull out his phone and make the necessary call. "He can have you ready to fly out at 6 a.m."

Cath hugged him tightly. "Thank you. You have no idea how much this means to me."

Steve was just glad they could remain friends, although Danny's jealousy did flare up from time to time. "Any time. You know that."

She nodded and sighed heavily. "I gotta go.  I need to make some plans." She squeezed his forearm.      "Thanks again Steve."

The games wrapped up an hour or so later and everyone went home.  Danny had moved in with him two months before.  He'd always spent more time at Steve's place than his own anyway so it just made sense.  Grace loved being right on the beach and that was enough for Danny.

"Hey Danno!" Steve called from the bathroom.

Danny peaked in. "Yeah babe?"

Steve smiled his ridiculous smile and said.  "When are we getting Gracie again?"

Danny smiled at the mention of his daughter's name.  "Next week.  Some kind of special break and she's all ours. Have something in mind?"  He shrugged an answer as he brushed his teeth.  "You know she loves when Uncle Steve plans things."

Steve had fallen in love with Gracie way before Danny but they shared the same special place in his heart.  "I'll think of something."

A few minutes later they were crawling into bed. "Hey you." Steve said as he moved over and cuddled up next to Danny.

"Hey. Have a good time tonight?"  Steve nodded. "Me too."  They kissed tenderly.  "Everything ok with Cath?"

Steve sighed and shook his head as he pulled Danny closer. He filled him in on the situation.  "She's leaving for Afghanistan in the morning."

Danny did his best to keep his jealousy in check when it came to the ex.  It was admittedly hard but he would never ask Steve to give up a friendship he had years before they met.

He nudged Steve's chin with his nose.  "What are you thinking about?"

He looked down at the man that owned his heart, that owned every single piece of him. "I don't like the idea of her going alone.  Women are treated like dirt there and she won't have her uniform to keep her out of trouble."

Danny's heart was pounding because he knew what Steve was thinking. "You're going to go with her."

Steve rolled over on top of his partner and cupped his face.  "I would never ever make a decision like that without talking to you.  Without you being completely on board with it.  Danno, she's a friend but you, you and Gracie are ohana." He planted a soft kiss on the lips of the man under him. "I love  _you_."

Danny was being foolish and he knew it.  Knew that the crazy SEAL pressed against him was his and only his. He fisted Steve's hair and kissed him hard before he said.  "I love you too."

They got lost in soft hot kisses and soon both of their boxers were lying on the floor by the bed. Their bodies pressed together, head to toe, both gasping at the connection of skin on skin.

Steve ran the tip of his tongue up the shell of Danny's ear and whispered.   _"You are so so sexy Danny Williams."_ He pressed his hips into Danny's and received the moan he hoped for.   _"I love the way we feel together."_  He thrust his hips again and Danny gripped one of his hips.  He'd probably have a little bruise but it was worth having Danny hold onto him like that. Both had a hand wrapped around the back of the other's neck as they kissed passionately. _"How do you want me Danno?"_

Danny shivered at the sheer sexiness in his lover's voice.  One that was usually so hard and commanding.  _" Shit! Fuck Steve!"_ Their hips were moving against each other in perfect rhythm, the perfect pressure.  This position was how they'd made love the first time and it brought back so many memories for the two of them.  Danny gasped against his lover's lips.   _"Like this babe.  Just like this."_

Wandering hands, lips, teeth and tongues had both men calling the other's name, reaching their climax at the same time. More lazy kissing and  _I love you's_ were exchanged as they rode out the high.

After a while Steve climbed out of bed and came back with a cloth to clean up.  "You're an animal Danno."

Both men chuckled as Danny pulled him back down on the bed with him. "You're not too bad yourself."  They laid quietly tangled up in each other for what seemed like hours before Danny said.  "You want to go with her don't you?"

Steve raised up on an elbow so he could look Danny in the eye. "Yes but I won't leave you and Grace. There's enough danger here. I don't need to go looking for it in a foreign country."

"Even if I said that…"  He swallowed hard.  "…that you could?  I mean, I know I couldn't stop you if you wanted to but…" Steve hated seeing Danny's insecurities.

He thought they'd worked past all of that months ago.  "You could stop me before anyone else could. You know that."  Danny bit his lip and nodded hesitantly.  Steve said more forcefully.   _"You know that."_

He was more confident when he nodded this time.  "She can't go alone Steve."

"What are you saying babe?"  He eyed him carefully.

Danny ran his hands up and down his partners back.  "I can't believe I'm saying this but…" He was quiet for a few long seconds.  "...you maybe should go with her."

Steve rested his forehead on Danny's chest, not speaking for what seemed like hours. "I have no idea how long it would take.  We'd have little to no contact.  Even satellite phones are sketchy out there."

He could feel Danny nodding. "I know."

They ended up falling asleep like that. Steve woke up a couple of hours later, around 2 a.m., and extracted himself from Danny's arms, dropping a soft kiss on his lips before walking outside. He stood on the lanai looking over the ocean.

_What the hell am I going to do?  She can't go alone and I don't want to leave my family._ He sighed heavily and dry scrubbed his face.  He went back inside and found his phone, flipped it around in his hand for about ten minutes before he made the call.  Then he went back upstairs and crawled in bed with Danno.

"When do you leave?" His Jersey man mumbled.

He looked to the bedside table. "Flight leaves at six so about an hour."

Danny knew Steve would go if he told him it was ok.  "We should get moving then. I know you do super SEAL ninja packing but you're going to need time for that. I'll make you something to eat."

When he made to move Steve held him down and cupped his face.  "You're a better man than I deserve.  I love you and I will be back as soon as possible."

Danny couldn't speak right away, trying to hold back the emotions.  Finally he kissed Steve with all he had and said.  "I love you too.  Come on."

He reluctantly let him up and followed him across the room, Danny declined the shower together offer and threw on some clothes for work. He knew if they did he'd never let Steve go.  He was finishing up a light breakfast when Navy walked in with a small backpack.

Danny raised an eyebrow and Steve said. "Gotta carry light and I don't plan on being there long."

They ate and Steve let Danny drive to the airport.  Danny got out and stood beside him at the curb.  "Coming in with me?" Danny shook his head.  "Ok.  I understand. I'm not sure I could get on the plane if you did."

Both laughed shakily and Danny pulled him into him. " _Be careful."_  He whispered as he leaned his forehead against Steve's.

Steve kissed him passionately, both getting lost in it for a few seconds.  "I will.  I promise."  They kissed again.  "Nau ko'u aloha.  Mau loa."   _My love is yours. Forever._  Steve said with Danny's hand over his heart.

Danny fisted his shirt.   "You come back with the same scars you're leaving with McGarrett or I'll never forgive you.  I love you more than I've ever loved anyone." Steve knew that didn't include Grace and he was ok with that, she should always come first. He finally walked away, finding Catherine at the gate getting ready to board.

 


	5. All Of Me

**"All Of Me"**

_[Verse 1:]_  
What would I do without your smart mouth?  
Drawing me in, and you kicking me out  
You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down  
What's going on in that beautiful mind  
I'm on your magical mystery ride  
And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright

_[Pre-Chorus:]_  
My head's under water  
But I'm breathing fine  
You're crazy and I'm out of my mind

_[Chorus:]_  
'Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning  
'Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you, ohoh

_[Verse 2:]_  
How many times do I have to tell you  
Even when you're crying you're beautiful too  
The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood  
You're my downfall, you're my muse  
My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues  
I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you

_[Pre-Chorus:]_  
My head's under water  
But I'm breathing fine  
You're crazy and I'm out of my mind

_[Chorus:]_  
'Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning  
'Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you, ohoh

_[Bridge:]_  
Give me all of you  
Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts  
Risking it all, though it's hard

_[Chorus:]_  
'Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning  
'Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you

I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you, ohoh

 

 

Danny was sitting on the lanai with Grace. Rachel had to go out of town on an emergency and dropped his little girl off early.  He had the radio on and John Legend's  _ **All Of Me**_ began to play.  The song was perfectly him and Steve.

Grace tugged on her dad's arm.  "Is Steve ok?"

He pulled her into a tight hug.  "I don't know monkey. He's tough and he's been through a lot.  I'm sure he's fine."

"Daddy?"  She usually called him Danno but every once in a while she'd call him Dad and it made his heart soar.

"What's on your mind monkey?"  He could see the seriousness on her face.

She looked up at him with puppy dog eyes. "I'm scared."

He pulled her over in his lap and hugged her tighter.  "Me too. But he's trained for things like this. He's going to be ok."

The next day he was at the hospital checking on a victim when his phone rang.  "Williams?"

Catherine breathed a short sigh of relief but hated the news she was about to deliver. "Danny?"  There was slight static on the line.  "Danny can you hear me?"

He'd be standing with Grover talking about the transplant patient they'd help.  When he heard her panicked voice his knees buckled.  "Catharine?  What's wrong?"

"They have him Danny."  She yelled as if it would help.

He was terrified of her answer but asked.  " _Who_ has him?"

She watched as trucks approached the village. "The Taliban.  I don't have much time, listen carefully. You have to find Joe White.  Tell him Umar Hassan is alive and they took Steve to a Taliban compound in the Panjshir Valley, the coordinates are 34 28 9 north/70 22 31 East. "

He repeated them and said. "Are you ok? Are you safe?"

The trucks pulled to a stop.  "For now but I've gotta go.  I hope he's ok and tell him I'm sorry."

The line went dead and Danny almost did too.  He immediately called Joe and gave the info.  "I'm coming with you."

He could tell Joe was on some kind of plane because he could hear the roar and Joe was yelling. "Too late Danny. I was on my way there. I'll bring him home.  I promise I'll call you soon."

Danny didn't have a chance to respond, the line went dead. He knew he couldn't work so he picked Grace up early from school and they went grocery shopping. The only thing Steve loved more than them was Danny's mom's homemade lasagna.  He picked up everything they needed as he explained the situation to his beautiful little girl.

She put her hand on his arm and said.  "Danno, Daddy Steve is going to be ok."

That made his heart hurt more. He had to believe that Steve was alive, he couldn't go on otherwise.  And he had no idea how he would tell Grace.  The funniest thing was Steve was a hardcore SEAL, could make the worst scariest criminals quake but when it came to Grace he was mush.

"I'm sure he will monkey." He mussed up her hair.   _Daddy Steve_  was a  _very_ new thing.  She'd called him Uncle Steve since the day they met.  Danny and Steve had noticed that she'd been trying different names for Steve the past month. Apparently she'd found the one she wanted.

They prepped the lasagna to kill time while they waited to hear from Joe.  Then he watched Grace run around on the beach until his phone rang.  "Joe?"

Joe chuckled and said.  "Smooth Dog is safe."

Danny breathed a shaky sigh of relief. "How is he?"

Joe looked at the man that he considered a son. "Not going to lie, he's in pretty bad shape but he's alive and we'll be landing in just under four hours."

Tears rolled down Danny's cheeks as he said. "Can Italk to him?"

There was nothing Joe wanted more than to let him but Steve sedated.  "He's out cold Danny. Sorry. They had to."

Danny nodded as if Joe could see him. "Yeah.  Yeah. Of course.  When he wakes up could you uhh…could you tell him we love him?"

Joe smiled a little. "You got it.  See you at the airport."

Three and a half hours later Danny was packing Grace up in Steve's truck after putting the lasagna in the oven. Danny had received a text from Joe saying wheels down in thirty minutes. They were pulling up as the plane landed.  It took forever for the back to open and Danny to see three sets of feet walking down the ramp.

Steve kept his eyes on his feet, it was the only way he was making it.  Joe and a soldier had been helping him walk.  He had to make it on his own now though. "I'm ok." He said. "Thank you."

The soldier saluted him. "Any time Commander."

Grace broke free from Danny and ran to Steve.  "Daddy Steve."

It was hard enough for him to stand up but when she said that his knees gave. Joe caught him in time for it to look like he squatted to meet her.

"Gracie." He hugged her tight, not giving a damn about his broken ribs and relocated shoulder.  "How's my beautiful girl?"  He asked as he hugged her.

She, besides Danny, was his lifeline.  "I'm glad you're back.  Daddy and I were worried."

Danny knelt beside them and put his hand on Steve's back, he could feel him shaking.  "I missed you guys so much.  I'm sorry I was gone so long. I love you."

Joe could see Steve was barely hanging on.  "Hey Gracie!"  She let go of Steve and looked up at her Uncle Joe.  "Want to see inside the plane?"

She nodded excitedly and looked to her dad's, they gave her the ok and she ran up the ramp.

He couldn't resist.  "Hey sailor.  Heard you might need a ride."

Steve almost choked him to death when he pulled him into a hug.   _"Danny."_  He sobbed.   _"I'm sorry."_

Danny held him tight, running his hands up and down his back soothingly _.  "Shh.  Shh.  It's ok.  It's ok."_ He peppered his face with light kisses _. "It's ok.  You're back and you're safe."_

The left side of Steve's face was so swollen that his eye was closed.  He buried his face in Danny's neck and held onto him like it was their last day.  They stayed like that for a long time just holding each other. 

Danny finally pulled back and said. "Come on Smooth Dog.  It's time to go home."

Steve smiled as much as he could.  "I'd really like that."

Danny and Joe helped Steve up and into his truck.  Gracie buckled herself in and after thanking Joe they drove home.  Halfway there Steve's stomach rumbled and Danny said. "Got your favorite in the oven."

Steve gripped his hand tighter.  "Thank you."

Danny brought his hand up to his lips and kissed it.  "I love you."

Danny was thankful that Grace was tired after dinner, Steve was fading fast and needed to lay down.  They went upstairs together and tucked Grace in. Danny helped Steve into their room.

He was exhausted but needed a shower, Danny could read his face and said.  "I've got you babe. You know that."

Steve nodded as the man he loves undressed him and guided him to the bathroom. He was barely standing by the time it was over. Danny helped him to bed and tucked him in tight then crawled in behind him.

Danny wrapped his arms around Steve and held him close.  They lay quietly for a long time, Danny could feel Steve's heart pounding. "You're safe you know babe?"  Steve nodded. "What's wrong then?"  He pressed his hand to his chest so he'd know he couldn't lie.

Steve knew what Danny's reaction would be but he couldn't lie to him, he could read him like no one else. "I…I need you Danno."

He furrowed his brow because there was no way in hell he could get any closer. "I'm here."  He kissed his shoulder. "Not going anywhere."

He sighed because he knew this was going to be a fight.  "Not what I mean." He pulled him closer, pushed back against him a little.  "I  _need_ you."

"No babe."  He could feel Danny shaking his head. "No way." His hand was splayed across Steve's chest. "You…it would  _kill_ me to hurt you. And…I just…"

There wasn't much that was more life affirming than sex.  Steve had been through hell and back, had come closer to dying than he ever had. His only thought when Umar Hassan and his men were ready to kill him was of Danny and Grace.

" _Danno please."_ He turned on his side so he could see his lover.   _"I need you."_

It broke Danny's heart to see his super SEAL like this.  "Ok."  He kissed him softly.  "But you promise that if it hurts too much you will tell me." Steve nodded. "Ok."

Steve stayed on his back, knowing this was going to be the least painful way.  Danny spent god knows how long kissing every inch of Steve from head to toe. He needed to reacquaint himself with the sun god's body even though it had only been 96 hours.

Danny stroked Steve slowly and his heart pounded as Steve moaned.   _"God you are so beautiful."_

" _Love you Danno."_ Steve murmured between moans of pleasure.   _"Please don't stop."_

He kissed his partner passionately, keeping his weight off of him. He was still hesitant as he reached into the bedside table for lubricant.  "You promised."

Steve nodded and hissed a little as Danny slowly slid a finger inside of him. Soon Danny was fully inside Steve and it brought tears to his eyes.  He'd almost lost the man beneath him for good. They held on tightly to each other as he moved slowly.

" _Oh god Danno."_  Danny stopped moving and Steve whined.  _"Please. I'm so close."_

Danny was too, Steve's encouragement always drove him over the edge.  He began to stroke Steve in rhythm with his slow thrusts. Both cried out in pleasure as they climaxed together.

Steve pulled him down on top of him and kissed him thoroughly.  Danny finally moved off him and wrapped himself around Steve again.  He watched as his partner drifted off to sleep and he knew what he wanted to do.

 


	6. Your Face Won't Look So Good Rearranged

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually from season 2 but that's the wonderful thing about writing what you want. You can rearrange the timeline. Season 2 episode 6, Steve fights in a charity MMA match. There will be a scene at the match where someone uses language I would normally consider ass kicking words. But for the sake of the story and to show that even in 20whatever people still haven't evolved. So please forgive me if it offends you.

Danny wants to throw in the towel before it even starts. It's only been four months since the trip to Afghanistan and he's still not quite over it.  Most of the time Steve finds his protectiveness endearing,  _most_ of the time. Their most recent case was the death of a restaurant owner/ gym owner.  In the middle of investigating the case Steve went hand to hand with one of the MMA fighters from the guy's gym and dislocated his shoulder.  To make up for it Steve volunteered to fight in his place in the main event at a charity fight.

Danny was beside himself. "You what?!"

He was in near hysterics and Steve thought it was a little funny.  "It's the least I can do Danno." He shrugged with a big goofy grin. "And it's for charity."

"Babe." Danny was begging him. "Please. Please don't do this. I mean I get it.  I get  _why_ you want to but he's fighting Chuck Liddell for Christ's sake! Chuck "Iceman" Liddell!"

He pulled his partner into a deep kiss to shut him up. When he felt Danny relax he stepped back.  "I know what I'm doing."

Danny scoffed and pushed him away.  "I highly doubt that because you  _never_  know what you're doing."

The rest of the day was tense between them, even in the locker room as Danny taped up Steve's hands.     Steve gripped his hand tight.  "I love you Danno.  I'll be ok."

He finally met his eyes and Steve could see the terror.  "I just got you back.  You better be."

They walked out together to  _ **Thunderstruck**_  of all freaking things.      Danny and Kono followed behind Steve until they got to the ring.

Danny picked up a white towel.  "Oh good."  He picked it up and waved it around. "Let's just throw it in cuz…" He looked into the ring. "Christ Steve, he's a fucking monster. Look at him."

Steve had to admit he was a big guy and professionally trained but he was a SEAL and also professionally trained. He couldn't tell Danny he'd gone hand to hand with guys bigger than Liddell without risking a court martial.  "Danno, babe.  I'll be fine." He also he wouldn't say he'd survived worse beatings because that would be too fresh of a memory for both of them.

He could see the love of his life heading into a full on rant so he pulled him into a passionate kiss before stepping into the ring. "Love you Danno."

Their relationship was far from secret but when on the clock they kept it professional. "Love you too you big goof."

Danny paced ring side as the fight went on. He knew Steve would be a good fighter but he really had no idea that he could hold his own like he was.

A guy ringside caught Danny's attention as he paced. Not so much the guy but the things he was saying.      "SEAL my ass. Did you see him kiss that guy before he got in the ring?"  He kept talking to his friends.  Danny would catch pieces as he walked.  "More like a fucking pansy."  His anger was rising as he listened.  The fight was over to Danny's delight and maybe surprise, Steve won.  As they were walking back up the aisle the guy said.  "He's a disgrace to the Navy.  Pussy ass fa…"

Danny snapped and planted his fist in the guy's face, catching everyone off guard.  Steve picked Danny up, carried him away. "What the hell Danno?"

He fought to get loose and Steve let him go as he and their friends watched the hurricane known as Danny Williams storm around the locker room.  His semi incoherent rant went on for a few minutes, Steve catching things like. " _Show you pansy_ and  _Has more honor in his pinky toe nail than you have in your big fat head."_

Chin and Kono quickly removed the tape from Steve's hands, both shrugging at the scene before them.       Steve walked over and gently put his hands on Danny's shoulders.  "Danno. Babe, what's going on?"

His voice had such a calming effect and before he knew it he had stopped ranting. Danny looked up at Steve. "Do you regret us?"

That was not something he ever expected to hear come out of Danny's mouth.  "No." He said with more conviction than he'd ever said anything in his life. "No. I love you Danny. Talk to me.  What the hell happened?"    

Danny began to tell him what the guy had said.  "Was fine until he said you were a disgrace to the Navy."

Steve's heart was fluttering like crazy.  Danny had stood up for his honor and he didn't quite know what to think. "Babe. You're kind of sexy when you're like this."  They tried to keep that private and when the cousins gagged then laughed they remembered why.  "I don't give a damn what anyone thinks about me or us.  You understand?"  Danny smiled a little and nodded.  "Are you ok now?" He nodded again. "Ready to go celebrate?"

"Yeah."  Danny cupped Steve's face with one hand. "Yeah. Sorry Babe. I just…I can't let someone talk about you like that. I just can't. I love you."

Steve flashed a big grin.  "I'm a lucky man."  He pecked Danny on the lips and said. "Let me grab a shower. I'll be right back."

Thirty minutes later Danny and Steve were sitting at Tropics with their friends celebrating Steve's win, even if it was for charity.  Kamekona was regaling everyone with a blow by blow report of the fight.

Steve noticed Danny was still pretty quiet so he leaned over and whispered.  "What's going on in that crazy Jersey head?" Danny gave him a brief smile and a head shake. "You can't fool me. You still back at the arena?"  His non answer was all Steve needed.  "Let me ask you something then?"  His features were a little sad.  "Do  _you_ regret us?"

Danny was horrified at Steve's question and the look on his face.  "No.  Hell no." He stood up and said very loudly. "Excuse me!  Everyone, can I have your attention please?"  Everyone turned their attention to him.  "My name is Detective Danny Williams and I am hopelessly and helplessly in love with this man."  He gestured to Steve who was actually turning red.  "Lt. Commander Steve McGarrett."  He smiled down at Steve who was trying to pull him back into his seat. "If anyone has a problem with that I'll be right here."

Steve managed to pull him down into his chair and everyone went back to their conversations.  "I'm pretty sure I was the one in a fight tonight. Are you crazy?"  He said as he laughed. "You are something else."

Danny shrugged and let Steve pull him into a kiss.  No one came by their table to comment on his outburst and that was no surprise. It was midnight before they called it quits and headed home.

When they got home Danny walked straight out to the lanai. The moon was full and gave their back yard the perfect lighting. He felt Steve's hands slide across his hips as his arms wrapped around him.

"It's beautiful out here." Danny says quietly.

Steve nodded against his head and whispered in his ear.  "Specially with you here." He kissed the side of his head.  "We have a great life Danno. Don't let some Neanderthal make you question that."

He felt bad for his behavior. "We are pretty perfect." He said as he brought one of Steve's hands up and kissed his knuckles.  "Probably tired, yeah?"

"Not tired Danno."  He pulled his partner closer.  "Not even a little bit."

Danny knew that tone all too well.  He was going to be naked in about ten seconds. Steve's strong but loving hands slid up under his shirt, gently across his abs. Both gasped at the contact. He hoped it never got old because every time felt like the first time.  Steve slowly unbuttoned his shirt as he kissed his way down his neck.

Danny gripped Steve's hips and held on as his tongue, lips, and teeth traced across his skin. He was breathy when he said.  _"I could kiss you every second of every hour of every day for the rest of our lives."_ Danny groaned and pushed back against him feeling how hard he was already.  Steve's head fell against Danny's shoulder and groaned.  _"I love feeling you."_

Seconds later they were naked, Danny was braced against their deck railing and Steve was sliding into him. _"Fuck Steve."_ He reached back and fisted his lover's hair as they struggled to kiss and Steve moved inside of him.  _"I love you.  I love you. I love you."_

" _Fuck Danno."_ Steve groaned and bit into his partners shoulder as he thrust his hips and stroked Danny slowly.   _"I love you too.  Feels so so good inside you."_

That was all it took for Danny, he called out Steve's name as his orgasm rocked through him.  Steve followed right behind with a deep hard kiss to Danny's neck. They held onto each other as they recovered.

Danny finally turned in Steve's arms and kissed him, their tongues doing that battle for dominance. Somehow they stumbled their way upstairs for another round in the shower.

 


	7. The Jersey Slip AKA The Hood Rat Cuff Slip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've found myself watching season 2 again and ran across an episode that had me dying from McDanno laughter. Steve and Joe catching Danny and Lori handcuffed together. The look on Steve's face is priceless and I just couldn't resist a McDanno moment. With my own mixing up the timelines of course.

Steve is power walking up to the suite they have reserved for Chin's bachelor party.  Joe is practically running to keep up.  "What's he doing here again?"  Steve's old mentor asks.

Steve is beyond ready to see his partner, hence the walking fast. It's been a busy week between work and their duties as best man and groomsman for their best friend Chin Ho.  They've had little alone time.

"Chin's bachelor party is tomorrow night."  Steve says as he stabs at the elevator buttons.  "He's getting it set up in case something, as he calls it  _Steve like_ , happens."

Joe chuckles.  "Smart man."

They're talking about the tux fittings as Steve slides the key card in and opens the door to the suite. "According to my boy…friend…"  Steve finds said boyfriend handcuffed to the newbie, Lori Weston. "I'm a danger magnet." He growls, eyes full of fire. "What the hell?"

Danny and Lori jump up from their search of the sofa cushions.  Danny laughs nervously when he sees Steve.  "It's not what you think babe."

"Not at all."  Lori tries to reassure as she lifts their wrists.

Steve is far from a jealous possessive man but seeing this, seeing a woman that he knows Danny was interested in at one time, one who was equally interested, well it has his blood boiling.  "Care to explain  _exactly_  what  _is_ going on then?"  He says harshly as he crosses his arms over his chest.

Lori knows this is bad, real bad. "It's my fault.  Kono asked me to bring some things for the party. I was telling Danny about this thing I heard about, The Jersey Slip. Since he's from Jersey I thought he might want to see it and somehow we lost the key."

Steve's grunt of. "I bet." Made Danny scowl and he got one in return.

Danny knew this was a delicate situation because he hadn't seen Steve this pissed off in a very very long time. "Maybe you know, you guys could help us find it."

Joe's been a silent bystander the whole time and knows better than to get in between a domestic situation.     Especially when it involves Steve McGarrett and Danny Williams. They continue the search as Lori says.  "Have you checked your pockets?"

Danny laughed uncomfortably.  "Of course I have. It's the first place I looked and it's not there."  He stuck his hand in his pocket and turned it inside out.  "See?"

Lori shoves her hand in his other pocket and says.  "Well you have two.  What about this one?"

Danny jerks away as Steve yells.  "Hey! Hand out of the pocket NOW!"

Lori finds said key at the same time and holds it up triumphantly.  "Found it."  She's completely missed even further pissed off Steve and Danny wishing a hole would swallow him alive.  "It was stuck in some of the string. Took me a second, no wonder you couldn't find it."

Steve walked over and yanked it out of her hand, quickly releasing her. "You probably should leave now." Joe ushered her out quickly and Steve tightened the cuff on Danny's wrist then threw the key out the window.

Danny knew it was going to be a long day. He walked over to the door where Steve was waiting. "Babe. Come on."

"Don't.  Just don't." He walked away with Danny and Joe close behind.

The final tuxedo fitting was awkward and quiet. Chin was nervous enough without his two best friends not speaking.

Usually he would ask Steve what he'd done but since Danny was the one doing his best to get him to speak he said.  "What'd you do?"

"Nothing." Steve growled and Danny held up his hands. "Nothing  _happened._ " Chin looked between the two men waiting patiently. Danny sighed and said. "I…Steve found me handcuffed to Lori and we couldn't find the key."

Steve almost ripped the buttons off his shirt as he said. "Which was  _conveniently_ lost in his pocket and he let Lori dig it out."

Chin grimaced as he listened, everyone knew about the previous attraction.  But he didn't for a second doubt Danny's love for Steve. He looked to Steve and saw nothing but unabashed hurt and anger, maybe a little betrayal.

"Bruddah, you know knucklehead loves you.  He'd never do anything to hurt you." Chin looked between them.    "Right knucklehead?"

Danny nodded and took a few steps closer to Steve. "I was trying to explain to you.  I swear Steve, you  _know_ I would never betray you.  I love you."

Steve gave a curt nod but wouldn't open up like he usually did with Danny.  They couldn't even make it through the fitting without getting a case.  Personal life aside they went to work. They cut it close and solved the case right before Chin's wedding.  Luckily Danny had their tuxes at HQ so they could change quickly.

As they stood with Chin and Malia Danny could see this for him and Steve if he could get the stubborn fool to just talk to him.  He bumped elbows with Steve during the vows and Steve gave a small glance his way but didn't say anything.

Danny didn't want to take anything away from Chin and Malia but he was desperate.  He waited a little while then took the mic. He wasn't the best man but he figured a few words wouldn't hurt.

"Can I have everyone's attention please?"  The crowd turned to him and for once in his life he was nervous.  "I know I'm not the best man…" He could see his dark head of hair looming over the crowd and scowling.  "….but Chin Ho is one of my best friends. I couldn't be happier for him and Malia. Congratulations you guys.  You look beautiful and happy and may you have many many years together."  He raised his glass and everyone followed him. "Now I have to apologize to you guys because I'm going to steal your spotlight for a few minutes." Chin nodded with a big smile. "Lieutenant Commander Steven J. McGarrett." The crowd parted so Danny could see him as he walked towards him, Steve did not look impressed. He stopped when he was right in front of the man of his dreams. "Together we are probably the most stubborn couple on the face of the Earth."  Everyone laughed. "But we have something that most people search lifetimes for."  Steve's body language was slowly relaxing. "I love you. I know that I can be an idiot and today was one of those days." He could see a small smile starting to twitch at the corner of Steve's mouth.  Danny took a deep breath and dropped to one knee, the look on Steve's face was one he'd never ever forget.  "I want to spend the rest of my life with you."  He pulled out a ring box, opened it and held it up. "So, Lt. Commander Steven J. McGarrett will you do me the honor of becoming my husband?"

Steve yanked Danny up and whispered.   _"Are you crazy?"_

He nodded and said. "About you in the most ridiculous way.  What do you say super SEAL?"

Steve had never in his life been so nervous and excited. He looked around at their group of friends, who were all smiling and waiting patiently for his answer.  He could see the fear in Danny's eyes that he may not say yes and he couldn't take it.

"Yes."  Danny opened his mouth like he was going to argue until Steve took his face in his hands and said. "Yes, you loud mouth Jersey fool.  I will marry you."

Danny laughed shakily as he slid Steve's ring on his finger and they kissed passionately.  "You had me scared for a minute there babe."  He said as he rested his forehead against Steve's.

He felt bad about it. "I know. I'm sorry."  He kissed him softly.  "No more handcuff demonstrations on anyone but me ok?"

Danny laughed and nodded. "You got it babe."

Later in the night they snuck up to the room they'd had Chin's bachelor party in.  Danny pushed Steve against the wall as soon as the door closed.

" _You're kind of sexy when you're mad."_ He whispered as his lips closed around a spot on Steve's neck.   _"Really, really sexy."_   He mumbled when Steve grabbed a handful of his hair and moaned.

Their height difference made things interesting when they were vertical. Steve slid down a little so Danny didn't have to stand on his tip toes.   _"Fuck babe."_ He groaned when Danny sucked on his pulse point.   _"You are sexy when you're like this."_

Their relationship was always give and take.  Danny loved surrendering to Steve and Steve equally loved surrendering to Danny.

Steve had Danny's shirt off in seconds, slowly running his hands over the sexiest chest he'd ever had the pleasure of knowing intimately. Danny groaned when his lover's calloused fingers tweaked his already hard nipples.

Danny cupped Steve's face.  "I'm sorry about earlier. You know I would never…."

Steve shut him up with a dirty kiss.  "We're good Danno I promise.  I can be a stubborn jackass and today was no exception."

Danny spun him around and pushed him against the wall.  "I'm going to fuck you until you can't stand up."

" _Fuck. Shit."_ Danny was never really the aggressive one but when he took control Steve would just fall apart.

Danny yanked Steve's pants down and squeezed his bare ass.  "You went commando in a rental." He licked a trail up Steve's back.  "You are a bad bad boy Steve McGarrett."

He lightly smacked Steve's ass and the SEAL shook.   _"Danno.  Please."_ Danny didn't waste time getting his trousers down. Steve bent his knees a little so he was easily accessible.  He chuckled when he felt the coolness of the lubricant as Danny slid a finger inside him. "Like a boy scout huh babe?"

Danny hmm'd in agreement as he worked one finger then another inside his sexy lover. _"I can't wait any longer babe. You ready?"_ Steve pushed back against him and he took his cue, removing his fingers and thrusting his hard member deep inside him.  Danny gasped and thumped his head against Steve's back. _"Christ Steve.  You feel so…good."_

He took a second to regain control before he started moving, thrusting deep and pulling out slow.  Steve wasn't a beggar but when Danny had him like this all bets were off. _"Please Danny. Fuck…harder…deeper.  I need…need to…"_

Danny grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled his head back so he could kiss his neck.  "Need to what babe? Tell…" Deep thrust, hard nip to his neck.  "…me."

"Cum Danny. I need to cum." Danny gave him what he wanted, stroking him in rhythm with each of his thrusts and soon Steve screamed out his name. Danny followed right behind Steve and collapsed into him.

" _I love you."_  They both murmured as they recovered.

Steve finally guided Danny to the bathroom and started the water. After another round there they fell into bed. Steve played with the ring Danny had put on his finger and smiled.  "We're getting married."

"You better believe it." Danny said into Steve's chest. "You're stuck with me forever."  Steve could live with that.

 


	8. Uptown Funk

Danny stood in the doorway of their home watching his sexy SEAL husband and their children dance around, he had to laugh.

_**Two Years Ago** _

_**They'd been chasing a group of gun runners for a week and missed them at every turn.  Realizing there had to be a leak in the department they used Chin's past to find them.  The officer gave up the location of their new warehouse. Five-0 and S.W.A.T. joined forces and surrounded the building.  Steve led his team in only to find out they had the officers wife as a hostage with a bomb attached to her.** _

_**In the end Steve thought it would be a good idea to jump from a catwalk into the crowd to save the woman.  He almost blew them all up and Danny was infuriated but saved the ass chewing until they got back to HQ.** _

_**When they walked into their office Danny turned on Steve. "What in the hell were you thinking?"** _

_**Steve was used to Danny's rants by now.  "Danno…"** _

" _ **No!"  Chin and Kono walked in as he was letting loose. "Don't Danno me. You know, this isn't about you anymore right? We are a family now.  You have other people to worry about."**_

" _ **You're right and I'm sorry." He said as he held up his hands, a silent plea for Danny to calm down.**_

" _ **Sorry isn't good enough anymore."  He tried to calm down, take a few deep breaths but it didn't work. "We're getting married Steve. You want to have more children. I refuse to be the one to tell our kids you died because you did something stupid. I won't do it!  I won't."**_

_**That hit Steve like a brick wall, he'd never really been responsible for anyone but himself.  Not like this.  "Danny…I…"  He walked over and took him in his arms. "I am sorry."  He said quietly into his ear. "I'm sorry. I forget sometimes ok?  But I promise to do better ok?"  Danny nodded into his shoulder.  "I love you."** _

_**Danny finally relaxed into his arms. "I love you too you big goof."** _

Grace had found a new love for Bruno Mars, especially his song  _ **Uptown Funk**_  and she had somehow talked Steve into dancing with her.  He was holding their son, Jackson Daniel Williams McGarrett as they danced around.  There was nothing Danny loved more than watching his family so he took a few pictures and shot a little video.

Grace saw him first.  "Danno!"  Steve spun around and smiled big. "Come dance with us."

Steve winked.  "Yeah Danno!  Come dance with us."

Steve passed J.D. over and swooped Grace up so they could all dance together.  Over the last few years Steve wasn't the only one that had learned to relax. Three years ago Danny wouldn't have been caught dead dancing, not even for Grace.

 


	9. Steve's Guilty Pleasure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taking this from an interview with Alex saying his guilty pleasure was So You Think You Can Dance.

Steve had had a long day and all he wanted was to sit back and watch  _ **So You Think You Can Dance.**_ Danny teased him about watching it all the time but he didn't care, it was his guilty pleasure. Danny was in the kitchen with Grace making dinner.

He sat down with a beer and pulled up the DVR, his show wasn't there and he started to panic a little.  Then he gets mad. "Danny!"  He just knows Danny's deleted it.  "Danno!"

A few seconds later Danny walks into the living room.  "What's going on babe?"

Steve scowls and points at the TV.  "What happened to  **So You Think You Can Dance**?"

Danny shrugs and walks all the way into the room.  "I don't know.  I'm sure it's there somewhere."

Steve scrolls through everything.  "It's not there!" He huffs a little. "Look, I know you think the show is stupid but you didn't have to delete it."

Danny takes great offense.  "First of all  _Steven_ , I haven't been near the TV in like two days. Second, although I don't like the show I could give a rat's ass if you watch it.  And third, I don't appreciate being accused of doing something I didn't do."

Now Steve is standing up. "Well who the hell did it then? It didn't just delete itself and I know you don't like me watching it."

A small voice came from behind Danny.  "I'm sorry Daddy Steve.  I didn't mean to."  Grace peeks around Danny's legs.

Danny turned around and picked her up, glaring at Steve.  "It's ok monkey. Accidents happen."

Now he feels like an ass.  He walks over to his little family and rubs Grace's back. "I'm sorry Monkey.  I acted like a jerk." He gave Danny a pleading look.  "Will you forgive me?" She smiles brightly and nods her head, he returns the smile and kisses her cheek. "Are you going to forgive me too Danno?"

He scowls and says. "I'll think about it."

Steve abandons the TV to help Danny in the kitchen and maybe earn some forgiveness.  They had a great time with Grace and Rachel picked her up on time.  After Grace left Danny started cleaning the kitchen.  Steve dried his last dish and snaked his arms around Danny's waist, whispering in his ear. "You ever going to forgive me?"

Danny scoffed and shivered a little.  "You accused me of deleting that ridiculous show.  I may be guilty of many things McGarrett, like hiding your cargo pants or that ugly blue polo you seem to love so much but I wouldn't delete your stupid show."

Steve nipped at Danny's ear. "I know you do those things and I kind of like it.  I'm a little crazy sometimes." Danny scoffed. "A lot of the time.  Look, I just want you to forgive me.  What will it take?" He continued his assault on Danny's neck and ears.

Danny tried to elbow him away. "You forget that Smooth Dog crap doesn't work on me."

Steve chuckled and nodded.  "Yeah.  I know you're immune."  He whined a little. _"Come on Danno.  I said I was sorry, that I was a jerk.  What else can I do?"_

Now it was just the two of them, Grace had only been over for dinner because Stan had a thing.  There was nothing more fun than torturing Steve.  He wasn't even mad, he just liked watching Steve squirm.

Danny turned and leaned back against the kitchen sink.  "Massage."  Steve raised an eyebrow. "Full body."

His sexy SEAL crossed his arms and smiled.  "You think that's punishment?"  That's when he caught on to what Danny was doing. "Let's go." They finished cleaning up and locked the house before heading upstairs. "Let's take a shower.  Loosen you up."

He didn't really have to ask, Danny loved showers with Steve.  It was long and hot in many ways. Steve's hands were a thing of beauty.  He could reduce Danny to mush in a matter of seconds.

They walked into the bedroom and Steve guided him to the bed.  "Lay down." He took a spot in the middle of the bed on his back. Steve crawled up and positioned himself over Danny, straddling his hips.  "You ready?"

Danny's heart was racing a little, it always did when they were like this.  "To have your hands on me? Absolutely."

Steve moved off of him and reached for the nightstand.  "Turn over."  He did as he was told.

Danny groaned when his fingers started kneading his shoulders. The amazing thing about Steve was he could spend hours massaging.  He took his time moving down Danny's body, maybe taking a little extra time on his glutes. Danny didn't mind of course.

He moved all the way to the tips of his toes then said.  "Turn over."  Then he slowly made his way back up Danny's body. "I love you Danno." He started trailing kisses as his hands moved along his partner's body. "Every inch of you." He said huskily as he grazed his lips over Danny's throbbing erection.

"Shit Steve." That was almost his undoing. He never realized how close to the edge a damn massage could drag him.

He kissed his way up Danny's chest, stopping to feel how hard his heart was beating. He was as hard as Danny was, touching his lover drove him crazy.  He finally made it to his lips and kissed him passionately.  Danny wrapped his arms around him and held him close as they kissed, tongues battling for dominance.  Their hard members pressing and rubbing against each other.

" _Steve."_ He fisted his lover's short locks as he gasped.   _"Steve please."_

He could never resist Danny, especially like this.  Without breaking their kiss he found the oil he'd left on the bed and applied a liberal amount to Danny's entrance.  _"Is this what you want?"_ Danny gave a choked response as his hips bucked.  Steve slid one finger inside him and Danny hissed. He worked him slowly until he had three inside him, stretching him.

" _I can't wait any longer. Please Steve! Please!"_ His desperation drove Steve over the edge, he lined himself at Danny's entrance then kissed him deeply as he slid inside of him. It didn't take long before they were falling over the edge together calling each other's names.

Steve collapsed on Danny and said. "I think we should fight more often."

Danny laughed and said.  "I think we fight just fine."  Steve moved up so they were face to face. "That was amazing as always babe."

Steve hmm'd in agreement as he kissed him then laid his head on his chest. "Definitely."

 


	10. Meeting The In Laws

They were in the middle of a case when Danny got a text message from his mom saying she and his dad were on the way.

Steve could see the panic on his face.  "Danno, what is it?  Is it Gracie?" He shook his head and showed Steve the message.  "Oh."  He looked up to see his lover frowning.  "This is good...right?"

There was nothing Danny wanted more than to see his parents, for them to finally meet Steve but now he was nervous.  "Yeah."  He nodded and smiled. "Yeah.  It's great. It's time."

Steve could tell he wasn't as confident as he sounded.  "Danno." He lowered his voice.  "We don't have to do this now.  If you're not ready, I'm fine with waiting."

Danny looked around then kissed him quick.  "I can't wait for them to know, to meet you."

Steve gave him a goofy grin before pulling him into a deep kiss.  "It's going to be fine babe."

Little did Steve know it wouldn't be. Five hours later Danny and Steve were standing outside of the airport waiting for his parents. Clara and Eddie Williams were in Hawaii.

Steve was practically shaking he was so nervous. Although Danny had assured him that his parents would love him, he was scared.  Danny had proposed at Chin's wedding and they had been planning a trip to Jersey to tell his family in person.

Clara Williams walked out and was followed by a man pushing a cart with a large amount of luggage.  "Ma!"

"Danny!" They hugged each other tight.

Danny looked around.  "Where's Pop?"

Steve could tell something was up and by the looks of it it wasn't good. She waved her hand around and said.  "I don't know. He couldn't make it."

Steve ducked behind the car and started loading the bags as Danny asked. "What do you mean he couldn't make it?  You said he he was with you.  I don't understand."

Steve peeked around the trunk, her body language was deflecting. "We'll talk about it later." She walked around to the back of the car. "You must be Steve.  Danny talks about you all the time."

Steve stepped out and walked over.  "Mrs. Williams."

He held out his hand and she wrapped him in a bone crushing hug. "It's Clara and it's nice to finally meet you. Sweetie, he's really handsome."

Both men blushed and Steve said.  "Thank you ma'am."

And Danny said.  "Ma!  Come on."

Danny crawled into the back seat so his mom could ride shotgun. "This is a very nice car Steve."

The car was still a touchy subject with Danny.  "It's actually Danny's car ma'am."

"He must really like you." Clara said almost absentmindedly.  "He never let's anyone drive his cars."

Steve smiled at Danny in the rear view. Danny smirked a little.  "Mom, what's going on with you and dad?"

She sighed and Steve knew exactly where Danny got it. "I told you we'll talk about it later."

"I want to talk about it now." He said in a pouting tone.

Clara turned around as best she could and said. "I'm divorcing your dad."

Steve almost slammed on brakes.  Danny glared at him as he said to his mom. "What?"

They were pulling up to Steve's now.  "Oh sweetie, this place is beautiful. Far better than the first place you had."

He couldn't argue with that.  "Thanks mom."

He and Steve shared a look as they unloaded her things.  Clara was standing in the living room when they walked in.  "Sweetie, what's going on here? It looks like you barely live here."

He felt Steve's hand on his back, giving him the strength he needed.  "That's because I really don't." They had wanted to tell his parents together.  Eddie not showing had created a small problem. "Have a seat Ma. We need to talk."

She sat on the sofa and he took the chair next to her.  Steve sat on the arm beside him.

Clara didn't seem to notice what was going on.  "What's on your mind? "

Danny took a deep breath and exhaled.  "You know when Rachel and I split I never thought I would love anyone again." She nodded because she knew it had been really hard for him.  "Well, I've met someone, been dating someone for a few months."

Clara squealed and clapped her hands. "Sweetie! That's great!  I can't wait to meet her."

Steve chuckled a little as Danny's jaw dropped open.  "Ma, I'm not seeing a woman."

Danny wasn't sure what he expected but her reaction wasn't really on the list. "Oh. Well, you're dad and I were wondering when you were going to explore that side of yourself again.  Who is the lucky man?"

Danny just shook his head.  "Steve Mom.  I'm with Steve."  She opened her mouth and he held up his hand. "And we're getting married."

She jumped off the sofa and tackled both men in a smothering hug.  "Oh my god!  This...this is just perfect. You're dad is going to be so so happy Danny."

They talked for a while, Clara got her things settled and they went out to dinner.  The team met them at Tropics and they had a great night.

When they dropped her off at Danny's he walked her to the door.  "You have amazing friends Danny. I'm so happy for you and Steve. Steve is just the best.  He loves you so much."

Danny smiled big at that.  "I love him too Mom.  More than I've ever loved anyone. He makes me feel...complete."

She laughed at his corniness and hugged him tight.  "I can't wait to tell your dad."

"Speaking of."  Danny took a step back. "What is going on with you guys?"

She smiled sadly and shrugged.  "I'm not sure sweetie."  She looked over his shoulder and saw Steve watching them.  "Look, you go on home.  It's late and I'm tired.  We'll talk about it tomorrow." He raised an eyebrow and she said. "I promise. Come take me to breakfast and we'll talk."

He kissed her cheek and said goodnight then walked to the car.  Steve greeted him with a smile. "Hey babe."

Danny leaned over and kissed him. "Hey."

Steve started up the car and they headed home. "Did she say anything about your dad?"

Danny shook his head.  "But she said she'd talk about it over breakfast tomorrow."

"That's a start I guess." Danny reached over and rested his hand on Steve's thigh.

"I guess so."  They pulled up to their house and Steve pulled Danny across the console. "Steve!"  Danny squeaked.

He pulled Danny hard against him and growled.  "You looked so hot today. Especially when you were telling your mom about us."  He crashed his lips into Danny's, plunged his tongue in his mouth and they both moaned deep.

"The logistics in this car are not in our favor babe." Plus his knee was starting to hurt.  "As hot as this could be we should try it in the Marquis."

Steve chuckled as he gripped Danny's ass hard and bucked into him. "I'm going to fuck you in the back seat of that thing very very soon."  They kissed deeply again and then Steve helped Danny out of the car.

They locked up the house then went upstairs.  "Shower babe?"  Danny asked as they walked into the room.

"Sounds good to me." He started stripping as soon as he said it.

Danny stripped quickly and headed into the bathroom.  Steve was right behind him as he stepped under the hot stream of water.

"God that feels good." Steve moaned as Danny's lips latched onto his neck. "Fuck Danny."

Danny hmm'd as he felt Steve get harder and harder against his thigh. "I love you Steve."  He planted a kiss over Steve's heart.  "More than I've ever loved anyone.  I don't want to wait any longer to get married."

He huffed out a breath as Steve pushed him hard against the shower wall.  "Let's do it."  They began stroking each other as they kissed passionately. "As soon as possible."

The excitement of moving up their wedding had them extremely turned on.  Danny grabbed Steve by the hips and pulled him backwards as he leaned against the wall. Steve knew what he wanted and he was more than happy to give it to him.  He put his hands on the wall above Danny's head and bent his knees so they were on the same level.  Both were twitching as their throbbing erections touched.

Steve whispered in Danny's ear.  "Remember the first time we did this?"  Steve asked as they moved against each other.

Danny gripped his hips even harder as they rubbed against each other. "God babe."  It was how they'd made love for the first time and it was one of their favorites. "Yes."  He hissed. "I remember and god it feels just as amazing this time as before."

Steve couldn't agree more. His hands slid down the wall, one gripping Danny's hip and the other his ass.  He loved Danny's ass and he pressed harder against Danny when his lover bit his shoulder.  Both were teetering on the edge as it was and when Danny reach around and grabbed a handful of Steve's perfectly sculpted ass that was enough to send them free falling.  They cried out and held onto each other as they shuddered thorough their mutual orgasms.

"Mmm. That was pretty damn amazing babe."  Danny said into Steve's neck.

Steve chuckled as he pulled Danny away from the wall. "It always is with you."

They took turns cleaning each other up then they got out of the shower.  After they dried off they fell into bed, wrapped around each other.

Danny and Steve picked Clara up the next morning for breakfast. Things were going pretty good until Danny's dad called him. There was a short conversation and then he hung up.  He proceeded to argue with his mother about the talk he'd had with his dad.

Steve felt so uncomfortable with the situation and couldn't have been happier when his phone rang.

He jumped up and said.  "I'm so sorry. I've got to go."

Danny became even more animated if that was possible.  He jumped up as Steve kissed Clara's cheek and apologized for leaving.

He followed him a few feet and said through gritted teeth. "Steven James McGarrett, do not, I repeat  _do not_  leave me alone with this."

Steve kissed him before he could rant.  "I love you.  She's loves you.  Talk, use your words like you're always telling me. Work it out.  I gotta go."

"You'll pay for this."  Danny growled.

Steve had already turned and was walking away. He waved and said.  "I look forward to it."

Danny spent the first half of the day with his mom.  The second half was spent talking to his dad and sisters trying to arrange a trip to Hawaii and a special dinner to get their parents back together.  He kept Steve posted with details and promises of severe punishment.  Steve knew he was in trouble and would love every bit of it.

When Danny was in charge Steve found him especially hot.  The tone he took, he could make Steve cum with a few words and a touch. They found this out early on so Danny would be extra quiet and it would drive Steve crazy.

It was late by the time Steve pulled up to his house.  He knew Danny was home but he didn't know why all of the lights were out. He turned off the alarm as he walked in. "Danno?  Babe, where are you?"

Nothing.  Not even a squeak. He made his way upstairs and when he stepped into their room he was grabbed, pushed across the room and shoved face down on the bed. He grunted as his lover tied his wrists to the bed posts.

"Honey I'm home." He said into the mattress.

He felt Danny climbed onto the bed and lean over him. He shivered when he whispered in his ear. "Time to pay sweetheart."  He nipped the shell of Steve's ear and said.  "I hope you're not attached to this shirt babe." Steve couldn't talk he was so turned on already, he just shook his head.  "Good."  Danny pulled Steve's knife out of one of his many pockets and slowly cut his shirt off. Steve groaned and Danny said.  "I'll buy you another one."

Danny loosened Steve's restrains a little and said.  "Turn over."  Steve shuddered at the command in his voice.  When he rolled over Danny crawled in between his legs.  "You're beautiful you know."  He smiled when Steve blushed and squirmed.  He sat watching Steve for a few long seconds:heavy breathing, flushed, hard nipples, and twitching dick.  GOD!  HE REALLY WAS THE SEXIEST THING ON THE PLANET.

The heat in Danny's eyes was driving Steve mad.  "Fuck Danny." He bucked a little.  "Do something.  Please."

Danny crawled up his body and freed his wrists.  "I wanted to punish you."  He smiled devilishly as he kissed Steve. "Make you pay for leaving me today."  They were head to toe now and Steve had his arms around him. "But now...after trying to save a 45 year marriage. All I want is you, to make love to you.  Or you to me."  Both men chuckled. "Steve, I love you."

Steve could see it in his eyes. He cupped Danny's face. "You're scared that we won't make it."  It wasn't a question and Danny nodded. "I'm not going anywhere babe."

His lover frowned. "You can't promise that Steve.  Our job is dangerous.  YOU can be reckless." Steve opened his mouth to argue.  "Don't get me wrong, I love your passion.  It's one of the things that made me fall in love with you.  I'm just scared."

Steve rolled them over so he was on top.  "I'm trying."  He kissed him softly. "I'm trying to be a different man. I can't promise it'll always be perfect, that I'll always do the safe thing.  But I can promise that I will do everything I can to get us both home safe every day."

That was all Danny could ask for.  They spent hours talking and making love. Three days later Eddie Williams landed in Hawaii. Danny went to pick up his dad while Grace and Steve finished getting the surprise ready for Clara and Eddie.

Two hours later Steve was at their table acting as their Waiter.  Danny had spilled the beans to his dad so there would be no surprises.

Eddie looked Steve over.  "You must be the Lt. Commander my son told me about."

Steve's mouth was so dry he could hardly talk.  "Ye..."  Swallowed hard and cleared his throat.  "Yes sir."      He held out his hand.

Eddie stared at it until Clara swatted him.  "Put our son-in-law out of his misery."

Eddie shook his hand.  "Nice to meet you son."  He winked at Clara before he said. "Tonight is about me and my stunning wife but tomorrow.  Tomorrow you and I are going to talk about my son."

Steve was even more nervous. "Yes sir. Of course sir."

Danny came out to rescue him.  "Pop, leave him alone."  He knew his dad was just giving Steve a hard time.  "Come on babe." He turned him towards the kitchen and then looked back at his parents, playfully glaring.  "Dinner will be served soon."

Steve went to work helping Grace make the pizza for her grandparents. Eddie and Clara could hear laughing so they went to peek.  Danny and Steve stood side by side, one arm around the other as they decorated the pizza.  Grace laughed as they teased each other.

"Daddy Steve."  As much as he'd loved her already, it had taken some time getting used to being called Daddy.  "Thank you."

He was all smiles as he said. "For what Monkey?"

"For making Danno happy."  She said with bright happy eyes.

Steve was mush for this kid. "I promise that I will always do my best to make Danno happy and you too. I love you guys.  Thank you for letting me be part of your ohana."

Eddie knew then that Steve was perfect for his son and granddaughter.


	11. Honeymoon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On fanfiction.net this chapter and the following one were crossovers with Rookie Blue/Andy McNally; Bounty Hunter Chapter 8. I'm not going to add that to this or the second chapter.

As they made their wedding plans they talked about adding to the family.  Grace was so excited about being a big sister.

They were lying in bed talking about it one night.  "We could find a surrogate, use her eggs and our sperm." Steve suggested.

"Have a little bit of one of us."  Danny thought out loud.  "Sounds great.  Now we just have to find someone we trust."

It took a few months but they found someone.  It took a few rounds of insemination before she was pregnant. Nine months later she delivered a healthy baby boy for them, Jackson Daniel Williams McGarrett.  J.D. was three months old when Danny and Steve got married.

Grace was so proud to walk down the aisle in front of her Danno and Daddy Steve, scattering flower petals. They stopped at the alter and chuckled as they watched Kamekona squirm.  For some crazy reason they agreed to let him officiate their ceremony.

It was small and traditional Hawaiian.  Steve was amazed that he talked Danny into a beach wedding barefoot.  Both men wore white linen shirts and pants.  The leis they wore were beautiful; white and green. Danny was always the more emotional one of the two but when he saw the tears on Steve's cheeks as Kamekona bound their hands during the ceremony it made his heart swell with more love than he ever thought imaginable.

Danny surprised Steve with a few dances, even seemed pretty happy about it.  Steve leaned his forehead against his husband's.   _His husband's._   He smiled brightly and Danny gave him a raised eyebrow. "You're my husband. We're married Danny."

Danny chuckled quietly and nodded.  "Yes we are babe.  You're stuck with me forever Super SEAL."

Steve kissed Danny soft but passionately.  "I can live with that Jersey if you can."

Danny pulled him closer if that was possible. "Til death do us part babe.  Til death do us part."

The next morning they flew out to Toronto. Everyone teased them about leaving a gorgeous island for a place like that.  Their only response was that it was a place neither of them had been but wanted to go.  Their first stop was a bank to convert their currency.  

They were at the counter when they heard.  "This is a robbery."  He and another man threw bags on the floor while a third and fourth man climbed over the counters for the tills.  "Put all of your valuables in the bags and get on the floor now. No one has to get hurt."

Danny had J.D. in a pack on his chest.  Steve immediately pushed them and Grace behind him as a few people started to give up their things.

One gunman started towards Steve and Danny.  "Did you not hear me?  Put your valuables in the bags and get on the floor."

Steve kept a protective arm out. "We'll give you whatever you want just get that gun away from our kids."

The guy stepped closer and Danny could see Steve's body go into SEAL mode.  He grabbed Steve's shirt.  "Let it go babe. Please." Steve looked over his shoulder and nodded.  Danny passed him his wallet and cell phone. "We don't want any trouble."

Steve added his wallet and phone before holding them out. "Take it."

The guy sneered.  "And the rings too."

Steve shook his head.  "No way. It's not happening."

Danny touched his back again. "Steve."

He looked back at his husband. "It's not happening.  You've got plenty.  You're not getting our rings."  Danny knew why he didn't want to give them up, they had been custom made and were irreplaceable. 

The man stepped closer and shoved his gun towards Steve. "I said give up the rings."

Danny saw it just before it happened, he grabbed Grace and spun them around.  Steve grabbed the guy's gun and all hell broke loose. He managed to take out two of the robbers as the other two escaped.  He'd heard sirens and knew that the other two wouldn't get far. He quickly secured the guys and the weapons before going back to his family.

He scooped Grace up and pulled Danny to him.  "Are you guys ok?"

Danny had never been more proud.  "We're great babe."  He kissed his cheek.  "Thanks to you." They definitely had a lot of questions to answer when the police came in.

 

 


	12. Honeymoon Part 2

Danny and Steve fell in love with their room at the resort Sam and Andy got for them.  Steve threatened to carry Danny into their room. "If you ever plan on getting laid again I suggest you rethink that idea."

Steve laughed and knew Danny was serious.  "Come on babe. Let's check out the room."

He dropped their bag by the bed and led Danny around the room then out onto their balcony.  The view was beautiful. He pulled Danny back against him and wrapped his arms around him tightly.  "I love you Daniel."

"I love you too Steven."  He pushed himself back into his partner.  They stood quietly for a while enjoying the view.

This was their time; no where to be, nothing they had to do.  Of course they missed the kids already but knew they were in great hands.

Danny wandered back into the room.  The bathroom was from a dream.  It had a huge garden tub and a stand alone shower big enough for three people.   _We'll be trying both out very soon._

He picked up the complementary bottle of wine and two glasses as he headed back out to the balcony.  "Look what I found."  He said as he waved them.

"Nice." Steve took the bottle and opened it. He poured two glasses and said.  "I love you Danny.  I never thought I'd be this happy. Thank you for taking a chance on us."

He stepped to his husband and pulled him into a kiss.  "Once I knew, there was never a question.  I want to grow old with you Steve.  I want to have more children. I want it all.  I love you so much."

"Geez Danno."  He was a bit breathless.  "You can talk to me like that all any time you want."

Danny chuckled as they kissed again. "Come on Super SEAL, let's try out that magnificent garden tub."

Didn't matter to Steve that both of them had had a shower just two hours before.  "I'll grab the wine and our phones, just in case.  You go start the water."

When Steve walked into the bathroom Danny was naked and already in the tub. "I kind of started without you."

Steve laughed as he sat everything down and started stripping.  "I see that." He refilled their glasses, set their phones close by and eased down into the tub.  "Wow." Danny smiled and nodded. "This feels great."

They were sitting across from each other. "I think we should get one of these."  Danny said as he pulled Steve's feet into his lap.  "We could have a lot of fun."

Steve pressed his toes against Danny's growing erection.  "Definitely."

Danny jerked a little and groaned.  "Animal."

Steve moved over and captured Danny's lips in a hot kiss.  "You like it when I'm an animal."

They began kissing, hands wandering and then Danny's phone rang.  "It's Sam."  He answered immediately. "Everything ok Sam?"

Sam chuckled and said.  "Everything is fine except that J.D. seems very unhappy. I changed him, tried to feed him."  He went through a short list of other things.  "Nothing is helping."  

Steve was listening along with Danny.  "It's ok Sam.  He gets a little cranky sometimes like Steve. Can you put the phone up to his ear please?"

Sam heard Steve say. "Real funny Danno."

And Danny responded. "I am pretty hysterical."

Sam laughed at their banter and said.  "Sure."  He found a semi quieter spot and put the phone on speaker to hear what they guys were going to do. "Ok guys."

Danny and Steve hoped it would work.  "Hey buddy.  It's your Daddy's."  J.D. squirmed a little.  "Are you giving your Uncle Sam a hard time?  I guess you miss us.  We miss you too.  We love you." Sam was amazed at how quickly J.D. was relaxing. Danny and Steve started singing to their son and he immediately relaxed against Sam.  It wasn't anything serious just a little bit of **_J_** _ ** _ **ames Taylor's Sweet Baby James.**_**_

Sam was in awe, saying quietly.  "That's amazing.  He's completely out of it."

He took the phone off speaker as they guys were saying.  "He loves James Taylor. Are you sure you guys don't need us to come back?"

"Nope."  Sam shook his head as if they could see him.  "We've got it under control." He chuckled a little. "Andy and Grace are with my niece and nephew and they are having a great time.  You guys do the same."

Steve was new at the dad thing and his brow furrowed as Sam disconnected the call. "Maybe we should go back."

Danny pulled him close and shook his head.  "They will be fine with Sam and Andy.  You know he gets a little fussy sometimes."  Danny nudged him to turn over and lay back against him.

Steve cuddled back against him and settled in. "This feels really nice."  He let out a long sigh as Danny ran his hands up and down his chest.  "Really, really nice."

Danny hummed in agreement. He turned Pandora on and found a Sinatra station.  They eased into a comfortable silence and enjoyed the warm water and jets. It could've been hours that they sat there. Danny's rumbling stomach made Steve stir.

"Sounds like you're hungry babe. We should order room service."  Steve had turned around and was kissing along Danny's neck.

"Dessert first please."   Both laughed and Steve disappeared under the water, taking Danny's erection into his mouth.  "Fuck babe." Danny groaned. He could not believe his husband was under water giving him a blow job, an amazing toe curling blow job.  He pulled Steve up and said. "Jesus.  I know you're some kind of crazy super ninja SEAL but you can't do that under water. It's not good for you."

Steve smiled wickedly and disappeared again taking Danny in his mouth. He sucked gently as he moved up and down Danny's shaft. He could hear Danny's moans as he begged him. "Oh god Steven. Don't...don't stop. Shit. Wait.  Stop. Oh god."

He couldn't think straight with the wicked things Steve was doing with his tongue and lips. Danny started bucking into Steve's mouth as he felt his orgasm build. "I'm going to cum Steve."

Steve pulled away, came up out of the water and turned Danny around bracing his hands on the edge of the tub. "I want to cum inside you Danny."

Danny pushed back against him.  "Yes.  God yes.  Please Steve."

Steve slid into him easily but didn't waste anytime thrusting hard and fast into his husband.  Soon both men were screaming the others name as they came.  Steve fell over on Danny who was using the side of the tub as support.

"That...that was so fucking good babe."  Steve panted against Danny's neck.  "So fucking good."  He kissed slowly up his husband's neck. "I love you."

Danny mustered up enough energy to reach back and pull Steve into a dirty kiss.  "I'm going to find you a gold medal." He shuddered as Steve laughed and bit his shoulder. "Big fucking gold medal."  They kissed again and Danny said.  "I love you too babe."

They got out and toweled off as they ordered room service.  Steve pulled Danny down onto the bed with him. "I saw a brochure for the spa.  I was thinking we should get a couple's massage.  Have them come to the room."

Danny was laying back on Steve. "I don't know.  The only hands I like the idea of being on me like that are yours."

Steve ran his hands down Danny's chest.  "I get it.  I do but I think it would be good for you, for both of us.  I find them extremely relaxing."

Danny trusted Steve with his life so trusting him with the massage was no big deal.  "Ok babe.  I mean, it  _is_ our honeymoon. Let's do it."

Steve squeezed his ass playfully as he said in his ear. "In case you weren't paying attention babe we  _did_ just do  _it._ "

Danny elbowed him playfully and said.  "Get off me.  You are such a Neanderthal."

Steve bit shoulder lightly before moving away.  "But you love me anyway."

Danny scoffed as he stood up and climbed out of the tub.  "Lucky for you."  He dodged Steve's hands and grabbed a towel. "I'm going to go order some food."

Steve managed to smack his ass before he walked out. "That's the most fantastic ass I've ever seen babe."  He stood up and grabbed a towel, following his lover out of the bathroom.  "I think we should have a sculpture made out of it."

Danny threw a pillow at him.  "I think that all the injuries and all the time in the sun has finally damaged your brain. There is no way in hell someone is making a sculpture of my ass."

Steve threw the puppy dog eyes at him and said.  "Not even for me Danno?"

Danny ordered their food and hung up. "Especially not for you. For all I know you would hump that thing while I'm gone."

Steve pulled Danny down on the bed with him.  "That wasn't very nice."  He pinned Danny's hands beside his head.  "Take it back."

Danny only pretended to fight against Steve. There was nothing he loved more than having his husband dominate him a little.  "You're only acting like this because you know it's a little true and I'm  _not_  taking it back."

Steve smiled wickedly as he felt Danny growing between them. "How much time do we have?"

Danny was more than ready for round 2, besides the food could be left at the door. "Enough."  He said breathlessly as Steve pressed his growing erection into his. "God babe, you're so beautiful."

Steve rolled them over so Danny was on top.  Their hands and lips wandered as they enjoyed each others bodies. Danny had Steve practically humming when he guided him onto his side and slid into him.  There was never a fight about who would top or bottom.  Both men were more than comfortable with both rolls.

Steve groaned as his husband slid into him.  "God Danny you feel so damn good inside me."

Danny moaned in agreement as he slowly moved his hips and kissed Steve's shoulder.  This was heaven to him, making love to the man he would spend the rest of his life with.

He got carried away with the thoughts running through his head about his life with Steve and began thrusting harder and deeper, trying to convey his love for the man.

Steve reached back and gripped his hip. "Yeah babe.  God yes."  They were so in sync with each other Steve knew what he was feeling.  "Harder Danno.  I won't break.  I've got what you need babe."

Danny reached between Steve and the bed and began stroking him. Slowly at first but when he felt his own orgasm cresting he pumped Steve faster and faster.  Steve cried out as Danny came inside him and his own orgasm shook his body.  He reached back and pulled Danny into a hot kiss before they both collapsed.

Both mumbled  _I love you_  as they drifted off for a few minutes.

A knock at the door roused Danny.  "Be right back babe."  He kissed Steve's shoulder, threw on a robe and went to the door.  He signed the bill, tipped the guy and rolled the food in. "Hey sexy SEAL, food's here."

Steve was barely audible as he said, face buried in the bed.  "Can't. Dead."

Danny chuckled and walked over, lightly smacking his husband's ass. "Come on. You're going to need your strength."

Steve growled as he rolled over and stretched long and hard. "You're beautiful babe."  Danny still blushed when Steve would compliment him.  "I'd rather have  _you_ for lunch."

Danny shook his head as he set out their food.  "Eat now. Play later."

Steve had to admit that it all smelled really good so he reluctantly dragged himself out of bed and sat at the table with his lover.  "Damn Danno.  This is really good."

Danny smirked as he watched Steve inhale the steak he ordered.  "I'm pretty sure I know what you like after all these years."

Steve looked lascivious as he said.  "Damn right you do."

"Animal." Danny chuckled as they talked and finished their meal. "We should go for a walk.  Work off some of this food."

They walked around the grounds for a little while, enjoying their time together.  When they got back to the room Steve sent Sam and Andy a text checking on the kids.

Their response was.   _ **Kids are great.    Have fun.**_

As soon as they were back in their room they were naked and making out on the balcony.  Danny was thankful it was private.  Steve never seemed to care about that kind of thing.  They made love out there then moved inside to cuddle on the bed and watch a movie.

"I love our family more than my own life."  Danny said into the side of Steve's head.  "But this...this is pretty damn amazing."

Steve hummed in agreement as he cuddled in closer.  "Couldn't agree more."

They spent the next day much like the first except for the couples massages. Danny would rather shoot himself than tell Steve he was right.  He felt like jelly after the massage.  Danny was only slightly embarrassed that it made him hard.  He was thankful he had the guy start on his front.

After breakfast the next morning they went back to the kids. Grace practically tackled them when they walked in.  "Daddy's!"

Both engulfed her in a hug as Andy walked over with J.D.  Danny took him and Steve wrapped them all in a hug. "We love you guys."  He kissed both of their temples.  "We missed you so much."

The rest of their honeymoon they spent taking the kids around the city. After two weeks they reluctantly flew back home with a promise from Sam and Andy they'd come visit.

 


	13. Halloween

Danny and Steve walked into the market they frequented and were greeted by Mr. Mano, the owner.  Of course he insisted on being called Uncle.  One because they were regulars and two because he was Chin and Kono's uncle so he insisted.

"Aloha Uncle."  Both men greeted him as they hugged.

"Aloha Steven, Danny, and keiki."  He tickled the little one and J.D. squealed.

He had a pretty fantastic vocabulary for a one year old.  He squealed.  "Unca."  Some things they were still working on.

Steve draped the diaper bag over the handle of the cart and dug out the cover.  Once he had it situated Danny sat their son in it.  "Here you go big man. I know you love riding in these things."

J.D. nodded and poked at Danny.  "Daddy."

After his divorce from Rachel he never really thought he'd have another family.  Grace had been his world and he was perfectly happy with that. Then Steve barreled into his life and gave him everything he never thought he'd have again.

Danny ruffled their son's hair and said.  "That's right.  Daddy."  He pointed to Steve and said.  "Who is that?"

J.D. Squealed again and reached towards Steve.  "Makuakane!"   _ **Daddy.**_ _ **  
**_

Steve smiled with pride at his almost perfect pronunciation.  "That's right buddy."  He leaned in and kissed his son's head.  Since he was born and raised (pretty much) in Hawaii he wanted J.D. to know the language. "Makuakane."

That was their way of having a name for each and J.D. not getting confused.  They were moving through the produce section, Steve walking behind Danny with his hands on his hips.

Danny doesn't mind, is even a little possessive of Steve.  A broad smile graces his face when he sees a woman coveting his lover.  She looks envious when Steve wraps his arms tight around Danny and kisses him.

Danny doesn't rub it in though, he just enjoys the moment with his ohana.  "Hey babe, what exactly did you want to dress like for this little party of ours?"

Steve was still firmly wrapped around Danny as he said.  "I told you already."

Danny scoffs and pushes back on him a little. "And I told you that just because we're gay doesn't mean we have to act like it."

Steve whined and actually stomped his foot when he said.  "But Danny they're THE ultimate couple.  And it IS a couple's party."

Danny turned around and looked up at the big goof. "Did you just really stomp your foot?"  He raised an eyebrow when Steve acted like he was going to argue.  "Our son is one and HE doesn't even stomp his foot."

Steve sighed and pulled Danny in close, whispering in his ear.  "It makes me hard thinking about fucking you in the Robin costume."

Danny shivered slightly but pushed him back . "Babe, I hate to break it to you but you get hard watching me watch TV."

Steve growled and pulled harder against him, nipping at his ear. "You shouldn't be so sexy when you concentrate."

Truth was Danny was already losing his control and then feeling Steve hard and pressed against him didn't help.  "Ok Smooth Dog. You've got to back it up a little bit. Not that making out with you in public doesn't sound exciting but we DO have our son here."

Steve kissed him hard and quick before turning him back around and pulling his body against his.  "You're killing me." He said huskily in his ear. "I want to bend you over those watermelons and fuck you right here."

Danny shivered yet again but managed to say. "You'll have plenty of time to do whatever you want to me when J.D. takes his nap."

With that promise they continued to shop and come up with ideas for their upcoming Halloween party.  Danny wanted nothing more than for this to be THE best party their friends had ever been to or at least in the top 10.  He also wasn't trying to be difficult when it came to their costumes but there was NO WAY they were going as Batman and Robin. There would be entirely too many jokes on that one.  He did however want their couples costumes to be epic.  All Danny could picture was Steve dressed as Captain America.  The only problem with that was the great Captain DIDN'T have a sidekick or love interest.

They got home and unloaded the groceries, fed J.D. and laid him down for a nap. Once they stepped out the door Steve pulled Danny into their room, pinning him against their wall.

"What was that about doing whatever I wanted to you?"  He said as he attacked Danny's neck.

Danny groaned as Steve expertly bit, licked and sucked. "I'm pretty sure I said you could do whatever you want to me."

Steve pulled him away from the wall and walked them backwards to their bed.  "I need you naked."

Danny raised his arms as Steve pulled his shirt off, his lover took a moment to explore his chest with his hands, lips, and tongue.  Steve's hands that could kill someone in god knows how many ways were always so gentle with him.  Said hands were now slowly moving down his body and dipping into the back of his shorts, squeezing his ass.

"God you have the most amazing ass I've ever had the pleasure of knowing intimately." He was serious but Danny couldn't help but let out a little chuckle.

"Such a romantic."  He gasped when Steve pulled him hard against him.  "What are you going to do to me babe?"

Steve moved his hands around to Danny's front and made quick work of his shorts.  "I want you to fuck me Danny." He sounded so desperate as he said it.

Danny loved Steve like this.  "Anything you need babe."  He pulled the string on Steve's shorts and they fell off his hips to the floor. "God babe, you have the most amazing body."  He pushed Steve gently back onto the bed.  "So beautiful like this."

Steve moved up on the bed and lay back against the pillows stroking himself as he watched Danny watching him.  "Come on babe. I need you."

Danny slipped off his boxer briefs and climbed up the bed.  He kissed his way up Steve's legs, to his hips lightly nipping each one. Steve bucked his hips, hoping to get him where he needed him most. Danny smiled as he nudged Steve's hand away with his nose and slowly ran his tongue up his shaft.  Steve fisted a handful of Danny's hair and groaned. Danny had an absolutely magnificent mouth in every way.

"That's it babe.  Suck me with that beautiful mouth."      Steve panted.

Danny slipped his lips around the head of Steve's throbbing cock and sucked him into his mouth slowly.       When he had him all the way in he hummed as he bobbed slowly up and down.  He knew if he kept it up too long Steve would be gone before they could really get started.

He pulled away and Steve whimpered a little.  This was a side of the crazy super SEAL only Danny got to see. He moved up and kissed him deeply. "I've got you babe.  Danno's going to take care of you."

Steve knew he would too, they loved getting each other off.  "Can't..."  He moaned and groaned, hips bucking.  "Wait."

Danny covered Steve with his body and distracted him with deep passionate kisses as he slid his hand up under their pillows.  He finds the lubricant as Steve devours his mouth, quietly begging to be devoured himself.  Danny squeezes a generous amount on his hand as he continues to kiss Steve and seek out his entrance.  Steve opens his legs wide for him the moment he touches him.  He's a sexy, sweating, panting mess when Danny slides one finger inside him.

Steve cries out at the pleasure of Danny inside him.  He needs and wants more so he begs.  "Fuck me Danno.  Not with your fingers." He whimpers as Danny adds another finger. "Fuck."  He groans low and deep.  "I need your cock babe. P...please."

Danny slides a third finger in him and starts pumping slowly. "You are so beautiful like this." Steve was writhing and panting. "So beautiful. You're going to cum so hard when I fuck you."  He pulls his fingers out of Steve and lubes up his hard, leaking cock. He doesn't give Steve any kind of warning as he shoves himself deep inside him.

"Fuck Danny!"  Steve cried out as Danny fucked him slowly.

Danny knew he could get Steve off just like this but he loved touching Steve's cock. He reached between them and stroked him with each thrust he made into him.

"Cum for me Steven.  I know you need to babe.  I need to.  Feels so good inside you."  He said as he sped up his thrusts and strokes.

Steve could no longer compose a coherent thought.  Danny fucking him and stroking him was an overload of his senses.  "Danny.  Danny. Danny!"  He cried out as his orgasm hit him hard and fast.

Danny followed right behind him.  "Oh god Steve."

He felt Steve's warmth cover his hand and he clenched hard around him.  Danny came hard inside Steve and thrust several times chasing the magnificent orgasm.  He fell over on top of his SEAL and they kissed lazily as they recovered. Steve cupped his face as they mumbled  _ **I**_   _ **love you**_  over and over to each other.  They fell asleep cuddled up to each other.

J.D. woke them up talking, both men's eyes opened instantly.  Steve looked at the baby monitor.  "Looks like the little guy is up."

Danny nodded and  _mmm hmm'd_ as he cuddled against Steve.  "I'll get him."

Steve chuckled and kissed the top of his head. "Yeah.  You look like you're getting up."  He kissed him on the lips.  "I'll get him."

Danny rolled over on top of Steve and captured his lips in a soft kiss.  "I love you." A few more kisses and he said. "He's playing right now.  Why don't we get a quick shower?"

Steve couldn't deny they needed one, he could still feel some of Danny leaking out of him. So they showered and dressed quickly.  Steve got J.D. up and joined Danny downstairs.

Danny was making them a snack when he said to Steve. "I don't know how you're going to feel about this but I think I know what we should dress up as."  Steve raised an interested eyebrow so Danny said. "Captain America."  He pointed at Steve.  "And the Hulk." Pointing at himself.

Steve smiled and nodded.  "I love it but where the hell are we going to find a costume for me?"

Danny grabbed their laptop and started searching. He found that he would have to special order one that didn't look cheesy. He put in Steve's measurements and even though it was on the pricey side he ordered it.

It arrived the day before the party and luckily it was a perfect fit.  The inside and outside of the house was decorated perfectly.  They prepped as much of the food as possible ahead of time.  Danny was pleased with everything.

The next morning they dressed J.D. in his dinosaur costume when he got up.  He wandered around the house roaring while they finished the last touches. Grace dressed as a zombie cheerleader and the make up was perfect.

"You look great Monkey."  Danny said when he opened the door.

"Danno!"  He forgot he was a green rage monster.  "You look amazing."

He kissed the top of her head as she walked by.  "Thank you Monkey."

He'd been sprayed from the waist up and knees down with green paint. Luckily it would wash off with a shower but it was a great job.  He even got Steve to spray his hair black. By 8 everyone was there.   Chin and Malia came as Tarzan and Jane.  Kono and Adam came as Frankenstein and his bride.  It was a great night and everyone had a blast.

Steve wandered around in his very authentic costume making sure everyone was having a good time.       Danny snagged him and pulled him into a dark corner. "You are so fucking sexy."  He ran his hands all over his husband's body, feeling his muscles twitch with every touch. "I can't wait for you to fuck me in this later."

Steve pressed him hard into the wall and kissed him thoroughly. "God damn it.  I hate it when you talk like that and I can't have you."

Danny cupped him and bit his earlobe.  "Soon enough babe. Soon enough."

By two a.m. the place was clean and their friends were gone. Grace and J.D. had crashed hours before. Thankfully all of the rooms were soundproof. They peeked in on both kids before going to their room.

Danny was sure things would get adventurous but Steve turned all sweet and romantic.  "Come on babe. Let's get you in the shower.  We had an exciting afternoon.  Tonight I just want it to be …slow and sweet.  Just you and me."

Danny kissed him slowly.  "I want that too babe."

It took a while to scrub all of the green off of Danny. They made love in the shower then again in their bed. Afterwards they curled up to each other and fell asleep.

 


End file.
